


【授權翻譯】"The Adventures of Sparkly Elf and Soft Hobbit, Endured With Great Patience by The Bright And Powerful, Best In The Land, Yuri Plisetsky." by thankyouforexisting

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, AU, Crack, Epistolary, Humour, LotR AU, M/M, The size difference is never addressed, Translation, Yuri POV, Yuri and Victor are elves, Yuuri is a hobbit, outsider pov, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 後世的評論家們一致認為《閃亮亮精靈、軟綿綿哈比人，和全中土最厲害、最耀眼、最偉大、最有耐心忍受他們的尤里‧普利謝茨基的冒險故事》，是迄今為止對傳奇的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，八個世紀以來最偉大的精靈戰士最中肯的描述之一。儘管這本書是由普利謝茨基在少年時期寫作，也因此其中包含了相當強烈的詞彙，並且花費了很長的篇幅嘲笑他的旅伴，而未能提供關於尼基弗洛夫心理狀態的周到見解，它依然是目前所有研究尼基弗洛夫的學者必定會採納的重要一手資料。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["The Adventures of Sparkly Elf and Soft Hobbit, Endured With Great Patience by The Bright And Powerful, Best In The Land, Yuri Plisetsky."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445115) by [thankyouforexisting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouforexisting/pseuds/thankyouforexisting). 



> 大家猴我是剛開始起步搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這個魔戒AU故事讓我笑得半死，斟酌了好久（還先跑去嘗試翻譯另一篇更長的AU...我在想什麼呢...）之後決定要來試試翻譯。  
> 作者的寫作把精靈式的文雅和尤里的暴躁結合得非常出色，我很擔心會沒能抓到那種味道，可是又非常想要向中文讀者推薦這個故事..._(:3 J L)_
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切詞不達意戳不到笑點都是我的能力不夠（土下座）。

 

後世的評論家們一致認為《閃亮亮精靈、軟綿綿哈比人，和全中土最厲害、最耀眼、最偉大、最有耐心忍受他們的尤里‧普利謝茨基》，是迄今為止對八百年來最偉大的精靈戰士、傳奇的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，最中肯的描述之一。儘管此書是由普利謝茨基在少年時期寫作，也因此包含了相當強烈的詞彙，並且花費了很長的篇幅嘲笑他的旅伴，而未能提供關於尼基弗洛夫心理狀態的周到見解，它依然是目前所有研究尼基弗洛夫的學者必定會採納的重要一手資料，因為普利謝茨基既是他的學徒，也是最親近的朋友。誠然，相較於某些誇大描繪尼基弗洛夫人格特質與光彩事蹟的故事，此書的確為一本真實得不可思議的讀物。另外，書中也一併提及了尼基弗洛夫與知名的哈比人冒險家勝生勇利之間關係的開端。

──摘錄自《維克多‧尼基弗洛夫：傳奇與真相》，由學者兼知名藝人奧川美奈子寫作。

＊＊＊

旅程開始前24日：

尼基弗洛夫半夜闖進我的房間，他身上穿著的那件粉紅蕾絲邊睡裙絕對是從米菈房裡偷來的，他用大到可怕的聲音宣布：「尤里！我找著我的下一場冒險啦！」之後迅速地溜了出去，在我的地板上留下了一灘金粉。就這樣無端地打擾我兄弟和我的酣眠。如果這與之前那場來自人類娛樂儀器的事故如出一轍，我將會趁夜色昏黑割開他的咽喉。

旅程開始前23日：

尼基弗洛夫確信這場冒險真的值得一試。他承諾不會再要求我打扮成人類女性。我禮貌地請求他不要再提及那場事件。應投資更多錢以採購匕首，這種武器顯然相當有用。尼基弗洛夫雀躍地告訴我這場冒險將會與哈比人有關。完全不明白這怎麼能鼓勵我加入他橫越中土大陸的瘋狂旅遊團。記得詢問米菈哈比人是否為可食用的物種。儘管不確定她是否了解相關知識。

旅程開始前22日：

哈比人不可食用。米菈說故事的能力糟糕透頂。雅克夫考慮讓我去一個有「跟你差不多年齡的精靈的地方，小夥子」。如果明天早上發現了我的屍體，祖父，請確保我麾下的戰士都能找到合適的新家。

旅程開始前21日：

尼基弗洛夫無法採納我禮貌的建議，請他「他媽的離我遠點」，且持續在我習武的過程中拿他魯莽的計劃騷擾我。他告訴我夏爾有一個魔法哈比人可以引來遠古生物。我感到相當慶幸，或許這個哈比人會在尼基弗洛夫逮著他之前就被吃掉。那對我們所有人都好。

旅程開始前20日：

那個惡魔本人（我指的是雅克夫，祖父，我鮮少提到他，因為我對他相當厭惡。他太聒噪同時又太高大了）宣布他開始考慮讓我加入尼基弗洛夫那充滿驚奇而非令人厭惡的荒野之旅。不確定他究竟只是愚蠢或已經老到癡呆。開始盤算如何謀殺他以避免成行。今年這個時節的瑞文戴爾並不特別糟糕，我的戰士們待在這裡比較好。

旅程開始前19日：

在溜進那個惡魔的房間時被逮個正著。米菈告訴我「殺戮是不對的哦，寶寶」。我不是一個寶寶，我已經接近五十歲了，妳個壞人好事的混帳。

旅程開始前17日：

威脅與懇求都無法動搖我的上級。他們通知我要在兩天後離開，去往一個叫作夏爾的火坑，綁架一個年輕的哈比人並且強迫他服從我們。我已告誡尼基弗洛夫這聽起來非常類似一種叫作「性騷擾」的行為。尼基弗洛夫回應我不應該繼續閱讀米菈的那些幻想小說。深受冒犯。我只為了特殊的情節才讀。

旅程開始前16日：

哈比人顯然比矮人還矮。期待可以體會到身高優勢。相當興奮。

旅程開始前15日：

尼基弗洛夫顯然打包了他的整個衣櫃。不能說我沒想到他會這樣做。我已將戰士們妥善地藏在斗篷裡，隨時準備撲向奇襲的敵人並刨出他們的雙眼。他們並不像尼基弗洛夫所指稱的「好可愛喲！」

他實在太目中無人，應盡快得到制裁。

旅程開始前10日：

尼基弗洛夫用光了他的天然金粉。從未見過如此頹喪的精靈。記住等以後回到瑞文戴爾的時候多偷走一些。

旅程開始前5日：

尼基弗洛夫試著跟我談及那個我們將要綁架和操縱的神祕哈比人。他說我會很開心，因為用人類年齡的算法，那個哈比人比我稍微年輕些。我告訴他我並不會開心，因為我得跟一個哈比人同行。尼基弗洛夫對此無話可說。

旅程開始前3日：

抵達夏爾。這個地方歡快得令人作嘔。尼基弗洛夫讓我「保持冷靜」直到他找到我們的獵物。我告訴他「去你的」，之後繼續在夏爾漫步。我發現哈比人事實上真的比我矮得多。他們的食量同時也非常驚人。這兩項發現令我大為讚賞。我已記下了一些相當有趣的食譜，回到密林時可帶給祖父。

旅程開始前2日：

尼基弗洛夫帶著那個要讓我們綁架的哈比人回來了。他看起來並不怎麼像一個有魔法的生物。他同時也，令人作噁地，名為「勇利」，這簡直讓尼基弗洛夫樂個沒完，同時這個哈比人並沒有意識到我需要一個人靜靜，一直堅持我吃得太少了。我很訝異他竟認為我會採納他的意見。我亦確信這個噁心的哈比人和尼基弗洛夫之間一定有著敗德的戀情，因為他們一直在令人厭煩地對彼此眉來眼去。這讓我開始擔心起我的貞潔。

旅程開始前1日：

哈比人：「嗯，維克多，我不──」

尼基弗洛夫：「你……你剛剛是叫了我的名字嗎？」

哈比人變成亮紅色的：「我很抱歉，拜託，真的不好意思──」

尼基弗洛夫，呈現出了同樣一種顏色：「不，嗯，沒關係的。」

我乞求死神垂憐於我，讓我快點解脫。

旅程開始之日：

在一整天都像個瞎子一樣對尼基弗洛夫眉目傳情之後，這個快活得令人膽寒的哈比人邀請我們去他的「哈比洞」過夜……我不知道他的「洞」指的是什麼，我也不想知道。祖父啊……哈比人實在是一群非常畸形的生物。

旅程開始第1日：

我們出發了。哈比人忘了他的豬排飯抹刀。我們又折返回他的「洞」（是一種地下的房子，我先前意會錯了，祖父，雖然那兒天花板的高度真的挺讓我頭疼的。我得很高興的說，尼基弗洛夫比我撞得更狠。但他確實是跟那個哈比人共用一間房。中土大陸上沒有任何一個生靈應該經歷我所承受的煎熬。）我們又出發了。這回尼基弗洛夫忘了他的梳子。我向他扔了我其中一隻戰士以結束他的性命。但我的戰士只會喵喵叫。我已經對這場旅行感到厭倦了。

旅程開始第5日：

終於到達布里。非常容易受驚的哈比人一刻不停地抖抖瑟瑟，像隻害蟲一樣扒著尼基弗洛夫的手臂不放。而尼基弗洛夫，簡直噁心至極，看起來享受得不得了，還笑得熱情洋溢讓那個哈比人顯得更加驚慌失措。已決定留心找尋毒藥以避免他們開始進行任何過激行為。記得給我的戰士購買食物和毛毯，即便這裡能買到的物品都差得要命。奇怪的是，這讓我在一種糟糕但懷念的情緒中想念起了瑞文戴爾。得確保不再對任何地方產生留戀。

旅程開始第12日：

哈比人知道了精靈的用餐習慣，他相當震驚。

「你怎麼能這樣，維克多？」他今天朝著尼基弗洛夫大吼，「尤里還只是個孩子，他得吃得比這更多才行！我不敢相信你竟然這麼不負責任！他一天才吃了幾餐啊？你說啊！」

尼基弗洛夫看起來簡直嚇壞了，他得撐著牆壁才不會縮成一團，雖然他的身高幾乎是哈比人的兩倍。他回答道：「呃……三或四餐？」

這是我唯一能感到快樂的時候了，祖父。那個哈比人不跟他說話，不肯看他，還把我當成初生精靈對待，簡直太冒犯了。我很高興他能稍微看清楚尼基弗洛夫的底細，雖然他完全理解錯了。我並不是一個孩子，我也並不需要餵食。

旅程開始第17日：

……哈比人的料理意外地相當美味。我很樂意為他裝成一個小孩。希望米菈永遠不要發現。我會銷毀所有的證據。哈比人顯得很高興，還叫我「親愛的」。我也要殺了他才行。

旅程開始第18日：

思考了一整天之後，仍然不敢相信哈比人在烹飪方面竟然如此進步。雖然他們缺乏其他的能力（像是基本的智商和基本的得體），他們在處理食物時絕對展現出了極高的才智和能力。這些哈比人真是不可思議的生物，即便他們不如我們精靈。他們一天吃七餐，祖父。

必須把這筆資料記下來，告知財務顧問，尤里‧噗哩謝茨基。

旅程開始第19日：

今天遭遇半獸人襲擊。他們大部分都騎著流口水的座狼（噁心的要命）、食人妖，還有幾個騎在酒醉的人類身上。尼基弗洛夫對於哈比人為我們引來了這些傢伙顯得非常振奮。哈比人看起來一點都不開心，他繼續死死扒著尼基弗洛夫不放，顯然已經原諒他讓我挨餓了。

哈比人應該要學著怎麼使用尼基弗洛夫的「劍」。我很滿意自己能想出這麼機智的笑話，並且在他臉紅的時候邪惡地哈哈大笑。

旅程開始第35日：

米菈寄信給我。寫著：「哇哈哈哈維克多說你吃了哈比人的食物你他媽真是呆子。」

尼基弗洛夫今晚必須死。我已經準備好逃離法律制裁了。

旅程開始第48日：

哈比人堅持我的弟兄很「可愛」。我告訴他這只是他一廂情願的想法，因為他們都是兇狠的戰士，能在他睡夢中輕而易舉地殺了他。然而戰士致命利爪在哈比人撫摸他的時候發出呼嚕聲。感覺我的士兵們背叛了我。

旅程開始第50日：

哈比人一直在撫摸我的戰士。把手給我拿開你個骯髒的雜種。

旅程開始第53日：

尼基弗洛夫加入了羞辱我戰士的行列，他八成是從哈比人那裡得到靈感的，哈比人對於有人支持他的行徑感到相當滿意。尼基弗洛夫善加利用每一個機會把手擱在哈比人肩上，帶著他去「給你的貓咪們找點東西玩」。哈比人每次看到我跟我戰士們相處的時候都會發出陶醉的聲音。這種行為竟然沒有引起任何抗議，讓我深感冒犯，他們甚至還把我高貴忠實的夥伴當成小寶寶看待。

註：記得餵尖牙牛奶之前要加熱，她這個年紀喝冷飲還太危險了。

旅程開始第60日：

哈比人優子（目前遇過的哈比人中讓我最能忍受的一個）給我寄了封信。在三英呎長的羊皮紙中，她非常詳盡地描述應該要如何在不同的氣候下飼養山羊。我不確定這有什麼含義。再去問哈比人看這是否屬於他們會使用的某種病態求偶儀式。

旅程開始第62日：

不像其他哈比人那麼煩人的哈比人優子給我寄了另一封信，前一封是給其他人的。在信中，她教我該如何照顧我「華美、耀眼的頭髮」，還給了我一些意見告訴我如何穿得像個時尚的精靈……不確定這兩者之間哪一個比較糟糕。

旅程開始第73日：

他們還沒接吻。他們非常刻意地不睡在同一個帳篷裡。我可以感受到上天都為此震怒。已無法承受空氣中纏綿不絕的性張力。想著他們可能會在我睡得無知無覺之後，在我旁邊開始親密行為，令我失卻所有睡意。考慮要求那個毛茸茸的巫師讓我入夥。我已經絕望到這個地步了。

旅程開始第80日：

打敗了一隻龍。嘛，不能做得更好了。因為我們救了哈比人的小命，他用魔法豬排飯感謝我們。

旅程開始第95日：

發現尼基弗洛夫在寫情詩。我對他寫作能力之拙劣感到的震驚，已經遠遠超過對他其他行徑的感想。

舉例：「我好喜歡你深色的雙眼／我也喜歡你的整張臉，你的屁屁尺寸正完美／我真想看你穿著蕾絲花邊。」

我希望哈比人不識字，不然恐怕這段愛情故事不會有美滿的結局。

旅程開始第105日：

哈比人在我的老虎怪獸斗篷上縫了口袋讓我把我的戰士裝在裡邊。哈比人一直極度擔憂我和我弟兄的健康，所以我允許他再苟活一天。我可以拿他來勒索尼基弗洛夫。

旅程開始第110日：

「我想知道你能為我展現出多少情色。」哈比人以為那真的是實質存在的事物，然後他為了非常莫名的原因臉紅了。我有點好奇夏爾人民的教育程度。我也有點為尼基弗洛夫的血壓感到憂心。我不確定自己是否能在他忍不下去撲倒哈比人之前逃到安全的地方。

旅程開始第117日：

穿著五十層灰袍的甘道夫來拜訪我們。

他說道：「維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，中土最偉大的戰士，你的名號受到眾人的景仰和畏懼。你的使命是什麼？你與這麼奇妙的夥伴和貓兒們一起追尋著什麼樣的夢想呢？」

尼基弗洛夫回了他一些像是變得更好、追尋自我的挑戰之類的廢話。我確定他實際上想的是「我是來騙炮的」。

旅程開始第134日：

我正坐在一塊相當舒適的石頭上，這是我這樣一個年輕有為的精靈，能在迷霧山脈附近找到最好的奢侈品了。

那個非常飢渴的哈比人來找我。

「尤里，」他說。他看起來相當緊張，不停地環視周遭確認附近有沒有其他人在。我理解這樣的行為，因為這個哈比人若是孤身一人，他基本上沒有一點生存能力（他能活到這年紀還沒被謀殺簡直是奇蹟），而我憐憫他，一如我憐憫囓齒動物、蟑螂和尼基弗洛夫。

「尤里，」他又說了一次，當我正幻想著如何在他吐露〈最美味的豬排飯〉食譜之後毫不留情地碾碎他時，「你覺得維克多喜歡我嗎？」

我……

我要回去密林了。

他們不能指望我忍受這一切。我要退出。祖父，我要回去了。

旅程開始第141日：

「但是，我是說，你覺得，嗯，一個精靈和一個哈比人，能成嗎？因為，嗯，我就是……身高差得挺多？真的很謝謝你願意聽我說這些，尤里。」

我恨我的人生。

旅程開始第158日：

最能忍受的哈比人優子寄給我一張她家迷你哈比人三胞胎的畫像，他們頭裡插著稻草還穿著獸皮。她在下面寫道，他們有了新偶像啦！我不確定我是否應該要為此感到高興。得回信給他們要求改良穿衣技巧。再仔細想想，給自己招攬幾個小部下應該是個不錯的點子。

旅程開始第173日：

尼基弗洛夫決定要教哈比人怎麼跳舞，且顯然認為讓他那個頭小得堪憂的伴兒學習怎麼跳精靈舞，是再合適不過了。他根本沒考慮到哈比人的身高幾乎快不及他的腰。看著他們摔成一團簡直讓我樂得要命。

旅程開始第174日：

尼基弗洛夫決定了，因為我比哈比人高出那麼一些（這個事實一直讓我非常驕傲）我們必須一起跳舞。雖然我起先覺得這是個糟糕又毫無意義的點子，但現在正非常高興地發現，每當我將手放在哈比人身上的時候，尼基弗洛夫都會不自主地抽動。無法克制自己停止竊笑。當然，哈比人本身對此一無所知。

旅程開始第192日：

那個令人不悅的哈比人呻吟維克多名字的聲音吵醒了我。前去用棍棒毆打他們，用盡所有不雅的詞彙對他們大吼大叫。人類騎兵因此來攻擊我們。我一點也不後悔。

旅程開始第193日：

哈比人非常害羞，拒絕跟我眼神交會（算他有點腦子），每一次都在那個性格扭曲的精靈碰他的時候臉紅、扭來扭去還咯咯笑。另一方面，尼基弗洛夫一直把他的衣服撩起來向我展示他身上那些噁心至極的痕跡。不開心，回去跟我的兄弟一起吃晚餐。

旅程開始第206日：

「我希望你明白……維克多和我在一起不會改變什麼。我知道你們倆感情很好，我也不希望影響你們之間的關係，尤里。如果你也可以喜歡我就太好了。我覺得你是個很優秀的戰士，同時也是一個非常優秀的精靈。」

我他媽的恨死這個哈比人了而且我才沒有淚眼汪汪，不論尼基弗洛夫怎麼說。

我盼望終有一日我能在沒人發現的情況下宰了他。

旅程開始第218日：

尼基弗洛夫決定要領養一些兔子。我不知道哈比人對他們這麼早就開始撫養小孩有沒有意見。我的戰士們對於這些新進成員感到相當不滿，雖然灰毛表現得相當中立。

旅程開始第219日：

有骨氣的哈比人讓尼基弗洛夫放了那些兔子。

「維克多，你得把牠們放回野外！」

「但你讓尤里留著他的貓咪！」

「他們是他的家人，維克多，而且他們超可愛的！」

我越來越喜歡哈比人了。他生為這種低等生物真是相當可惜。

旅程開始第226日：

當我沒說。我要記著睡前把棍子放在隨時可拿到的地方以避免今天的禍事重現。我這輩子都會留下無法痊癒的疤痕了。從來沒想到哈比人會這麼……富有冒險精神。不能繼續想下去了。

旅程開始第228日：

「勇利，我……我覺得你改變了我。我從來沒有過這種感覺，從來沒有這麼想要跟一個人在一起，想得我心都疼了。你……你就像一顆流星劃過我生命的黑夜，點亮了我的道路。」

「呃……對，嗯，我也是，維克多。」

如果這就是他們的標準生產模式，我實在不明白為什麼哈比人這個物種還能夠存續下去。通知祖父不要投資哈比人的園藝產業，大概在不遠的將來就會因為哈比人短缺而終結。我優雅地揮了一次棍子，尼基弗洛夫正巧又多了一塊瘀青。這次倒不是因為他噁心的偏差傾向讓同族精靈蒙羞。

旅程開始第253日：

我……

在路途中又有一隻龍發現了我們。我並不特別擔心，因為我已經相當習慣讓尼基弗洛夫輕鬆地處理掉所有擋路的怪物。當然，這個作風華麗的精靈這次並沒有失敗，但是他花了比平常更久的時間。而哈比人，在愚蠢的驚慌中，上前想要幫忙。哈比人……勇利（我可能要用他的名字來稱呼他，因為他明天可能就死了）受傷了。我……從來沒看過尼基弗洛夫流淚。不想再看到第二次。祖父……您曾經看過這樣的事情嗎？您曾經看過精靈是如何為自己臨死的愛人哀慟嗎？這就是那些故事中講述的、歌謠中編織的痛苦嗎？尼基弗洛夫他，也會，跟著哈比人一起死去嗎？……他們會留下我孤身一人嗎？

旅程開始第255日：

哈比人沒有醒來。尼基弗洛夫不曾離開他的身邊。過去兩天份的晚餐食材還在哈比人的行囊中，但是我並不餓。我的弟兄也拒絕進食。那個糟糕的哈比人就應該死掉，既愚蠢又莽撞。他除了帶給我們悲傷之外什麼也不會。

旅程開始第279日：

在接連數周的高燒和不斷的擔憂之中，哈比人又一次恢復了。我告訴他，若是他在我還沒為了他對我個人的侮辱而折磨他之前就死去，簡直太可惜了。他堅持仔細地查看我，因為我顯然，「太瘦了，噢天啊，維克多有沒有餵你吃東西啊？」他迫切地想要照顧我（好像我需要似的，這個自我中心的混蛋），但是因為尼基弗洛夫在過去的十二個小時內都不肯讓他離開身邊，所以他得緩緩了。相當驚訝又難以接受地發現我不再覺得這事噁心了。一定是與這些偏差生物相處多時的後遺症。

旅程開始第284日：

寄毒藥來吧，祖父，我懇求您了。我懾人的小貓們、我的忠實軍團，是時候完成我們的使命，結束這世界上的一切苦難了。祖父啊，您一定會因為我成了一個殺人犯而感到失望的，我得在追緝下躲進矮人的山區，但是我將再也不會目睹那個令人憤怒的紅撲撲的哈比人給維克多餵他珍貴的豬肉丼了。再也不會了。

旅程開始第290日：

哈比人堅持讓我們再去拜訪一次夏爾。他說我們得傳些消息給他的家人，而且他已經離家太久了。尼基弗洛夫馬上同意了哈比人的請求而完全無視於我的抗議，因為他已經傻了。聽到哈比人說著什麼要把尼基弗洛夫介紹給他的家人認識之類的話。對他竟然能這麼有手段感到有些訝異。

旅程開始第302日：

昨晚我的一個戰士為我們的軍團產下了更多新兵。哈比人相當開心，並且幫我照顧他們。我仔細地觀察他，確定他不會傷害他們，雖然我相當懷疑他是否有足夠的智商進行這麼陰險的行為。

尼基弗洛夫嘲笑我：「他們不是毋須任何協助的無畏戰士嗎，尤里？」

我反駁道，「那你不應該是漂漂亮亮的嗎，尼基弗洛夫？人們是會說謊的。」

旅程開始第305日：

尼基弗洛夫仍然為我的評論感到悶悶不樂。哈比人試圖安撫他，不斷地讚美他的美貌，在我面前用大量到簡直不必要的親吻來安撫他。我竭盡全力忽視他們，在腦海中想像著如何把他們的四肢一條一條扯下來。

旅程開始第317日：

終於又抵達了夏爾，相當興奮能再見到那個幾乎能讓我開心的哈比人優子。或許我會享受跟三胞胎兼我的「粉絲」一起玩耍的時光。收到了米菈的信。上面寫道：「維克多真的和那個哈比人搞上了嗎？老天爺啊，記得畫像！」並沒有回覆。

旅程開始第319日：

我收回所有關於我粉絲的好話。孩子們簡直是惡魔，我等不及要離開夏爾了。這種生物究竟為什麼會存在？當我向剛走出那個傻呼呼的智障哈比人房間，一臉可疑喜色的尼基弗洛夫，提出我的抱怨時，他笑得非常難看，說道：「但你自己就是個小孩啊，尤里。」祖父，這實在太折磨人了。

旅程開始第321日：

惡魔三胞胎傳染了「感冒」給我。我擔心我命不久矣。祖父，能認識您真是我的榮幸。我得向我的弟兄們道別。當我離世時，希望他們能圍繞在我身邊，讓我穿著體面的精靈正裝，並且看到尼基弗洛夫的屍體插在矛上燃燒。

旅程開始第324日：

哈比人將自己升格為我的專屬醫生，並且假裝了解所有基礎醫療知識，同時與夏爾的一個專業醫生談論我的病情。我已經不再深究哈比人誇張的愚蠢。尼基弗洛夫試著要幫忙，但哈比人嘶聲趕走他，還充滿保護欲地稱我為「他的病人」。非常開心地見到那個沒事找事的精靈為此生氣。

旅程開始第328日：

覺得好多了，不覺得我要死了。優子給我帶了派來，這是我起碼應得的，畢竟是她的惡魔小孩把感冒傳染給我。

旅程開始第330日：

今天，那個戴著尖帽有性虐癖好的巫師來到夏爾。他告訴我們這個哈比人事實上根本無法吸引任何魔法生物，這一切都是他的作為。因此，這段旅程就是一趟自我了解之旅（除了我不知怎地被扯進來。而且有趣的是，突然踏上「命中注定之旅」的從來就不會是這些巫師）尼基弗洛夫看起來有些不快；但仍然跟哈比人快樂得噁心地待在一起。我並沒有被這些微不足道的事情蒙蔽，繼續棒打那個性虐癖巫師。不敢相信我在這場沒用的探險中浪費了一整年的生命。我很快就會回去了，祖父。

旅程開始第373日：

回到瑞文戴爾。米菈稱自己為「尼基勝生的狂熱支持者」，這大概是她新加入的邪教名稱。雅克夫對我大吼大叫，一如往常。我想念哈比人的廚藝而不是他本人。絕對一點也不想念尼基弗洛夫，一丁點也不。

旅程開始第458日：

收到了哈比人和尼基弗洛夫婚禮的請帖。建議米菈帶上砒霜以避免他們在眾人面前開始進行不雅行為。考慮讓祖父跟我一起去，他可以考察夏爾的烹飪技術發展程度。優子稱讚這對新人「實在可愛極了，尤里！」真是受到蒙蔽的可憐哈比人。

 

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 翻譯完了！非常開心！  
> 希望你會喜歡這個可愛的故事！記得去給原作者按讚噢！  
> 有機會的話我們下個故事再見啦！


End file.
